


【带卡】针尖叠蛾

by Shuheng



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuheng/pseuds/Shuheng
Summary: 空间裂隙，时停sex时刻，单纯是黄





	【带卡】针尖叠蛾

卡卡西的脚步行进、停止，地上水洼漾出幽幽涟漪。接连不断的同心圆向外扩散，直到这份激荡平缓或者流入无边黑暗。他站在一个昏暗空间，熹微天光犹如惊雷前夕，苍白光亮替他照开四周空无一物的旷阔。

起初，他还以为又被迫造访神威空间。卡卡西低头看着涓涓细流中自己面容模糊的倒影，心中倒也没有过多惊惶。他听到接连不断的水滴声，于是机警地朝响动源头望去，一个不甚清晰的身影正往这边信步而来。

几乎不需要什么思索，卡卡西就知道这种感觉属于谁。实际上，他觉得这类说法并不严谨，“感觉”——是单方面对除己以外个体的记忆。这是不太值钱，也不怎么高明的情绪。就像你捏碎树梢飘落的枯叶，便能感觉到秋暮冬初的寒意，卡卡西在慰灵碑前，看着远山葱郁染上橙黄复又被风吹绿已将近十八个年头，他总是这么敏锐。他不好说现在心中对带土的感觉是值得唾弃，还是被谅解的。

走近的人是带土，毫无疑问。他和卡卡西是孤立于这片空间的两个原点，因他们走动而泛起的涟漪原本毫不相干，直到靠得近了，才堪堪有相交的趋势。这种缠绵的水波，无疑是比虚无缥缈的幻想更易消逝的东西。谁也不会从这之中得到宽慰。

“真是不合时宜的休战。”带土低哑的声音带着些嘲弄，卡卡西却不觉得他在揶揄自己，“看来我早该回收写轮眼吧，卡卡西？假如不是因为你的愚蠢，你的反抗，我也不会被困在这个时空间狭缝里。”

在这种压抑气氛下，卡卡西本能地想找些什么东西把自己武装起来，可手指明明已经摸到苦无，却如握住一把空气般穿过了它。这让他很诧异，带土的话却是点亮真相的火柴，听起来，由于向神威空间转移过程中卡卡西使用左写轮眼抵抗，这才使得两人被抛进这处“狭缝”。原本成对的写轮眼被安放在想法相去甚远的两个人身上，谁也不知道能力发动时的互相排斥会造成什么突发情况。

“这不是很好吗，”卡卡西稍微放松下来，心里莫名有点欣慰，“你想必发现了——我们触碰不到任何武器，就连查克拉也没法动用。这是个好好谈谈的机会，带土。”

“我对你无话可说。”

带土与卡卡西站得更近了，但这仅仅是物理距离。他们凝视着彼此，由于缺少刀剑相向，这之间的沉默就变得更冰冷。似乎确然没有任何话语能再串联起两人断裂的关系。

出乎意料，卡卡西倾身向前抓住了带土的手腕，后者在这一刻成为铁铸雕像，他仅是不自在地扭了扭手臂，之后就不再排斥。带土的眼神微微下移，瞟过卡卡西箍住自己的手指，又暗暗挪向别处。

原来在这个狭缝中，他们触碰不到从外界带进来的器具，却可以触碰彼此。与其说这是个错误的地点，不如说这里是只为他俩存在的空间。

沉默，沉默，和沉默。他们僵持不下，既无法温言软语，又不知该怎么针锋相对下去。带土根本不对这样难得的平静会面感到半点依恋。

这难道不是颇为可笑的局面？只要其中一人不肯发动写轮眼离开此地，他们就要被永远困在这里。筹谋多年的计划，竟会落到这种愚蠢田地，只是因为曾经的自己还以为这个世界上有多少值得托付的真心。

……除非把卡卡西的眼睛拿回来，把那颗年少时光鲜无比的心灵从卡卡西那边剜出来。可它已经被自己下意识当做“卡卡西的”东西了。带土明明先前什么也感受不到，现在却烦躁得只想死掉。

带土有太多五花八门的念头，但没有一个是跟卡卡西接触。他在不断否定自己的过程中思绪不知道飘向何处，回过神来却看见卡卡西依然盯着自己的眼睛。你到底要看多久啊……想把天各一方的这么多年来缺失的都补上吗？

然而卡卡西没打算这么做，他拽着带土，把两人间微妙的空隙拉得更近。然后他拉下面罩，嘴唇全无犹豫地贴上带土的，这让带土料想过太多见招拆招的情景都灰飞烟灭。千千万万种兵刃相见的瞬间，都没有这一刻来得柔软。

卡卡西半闭着眼，带土看不懂他的表情。太近了，他们从没跟彼此靠得这么近。卡卡西呢？也几乎没有流露出这种毫无防备的神情，带土觉得虚假到想呕吐，但他没法拒绝。从头脑到指尖，他都不具备推开卡卡西的动力。

对方的舌尖温柔而小心翼翼地从带土的人中划到上唇，带土开始没由来地怪责卡卡西，他简直是在折磨和嘲笑自己。于是带土久违地动弹了，他捏住卡卡西的下巴，犹如镰刀割开竹丛般激烈地亲吻他，带土的舌头粗暴地舔过牙龈，抵着卡卡西的牙齿，勾动舌头紧紧纠缠。带土掌握着卡卡西张合嘴巴的权力，他恼怒又冷酷地亲吻卡卡西，好像只是为了报复后者近乎侮辱的示好。

在这个瞬间，他恨极了卡卡西，却给不出任何他必须憎恨的理由。到最后，带土心头那股憎恨和嫌恶尽数转向了自己。他迟迟不肯放开卡卡西，哪怕两个人的急促呼吸听起来像要在水底双双赴死，带土从舔舐变成啃咬，直至他在口腔中尝到鲜血的腥气。

直到这突兀的接吻结束，卡卡西喘着气还没来得及再说些什么，带土就冷笑几声，揪着卡卡西的衣领把他摁倒在地面。带土还跟以前一样，总是强压着他自己去兑现说到做到的承诺，他说“我们无话可说”，于是此地就不再有交心的言语。

大多数时候，卡卡西没有坐以待毙的打算。即便在面对带土时他已没有太多仔细思考的心情，却不代表他会不假思索地作出冒失行为。他也恪守着沉默法则，拧着带土的双手，两人纠缠成团，在遍布水流的地面上翻滚一周，卡卡西跨坐在带土腰上。

他把忍者联军的绿马甲扔去旁边，黑色紧身长袖让卡卡西看起来身板更瘦一圈，然而他紧握带土手腕时的力道又绝对让人不容小觑。卡卡西用这种大得出奇的手劲撕开带土的衣服，几道“刺啦”声响过后，原本裹得严实的带土就堪称衣衫褴褛。施暴者没有停歇，卡卡西撩开带土长袍下摆，身体往后退了退，让自己挤进带土的双腿间，他舔舔嘴唇，直截了当地捏住对方的阴茎。

带土此刻还很懵。他用结实腰肢撑着自己坐直时，卡卡西已经把圆润龟头往嘴里塞，这差点让带土又倒在水里。带土真切地感受到卡卡西口腔的柔软和热情，用他还流露在外的最易被打动的部位。在接吻时半勃的阴茎于卡卡西嘴里迅速变得更硬，它的顶端好似顶着卡卡西的上颚，正随着白发忍者吞咽动作而不断摩擦着口腔黏膜。

卡卡西其实显得有点笨拙，他努力深喉的尝试有点弄痛了带土。这让带土的嫌恶与不忿消散很多，痛也算不得痛了。卡卡西半跪在地，俯在带土胯间的脑袋在动作时用银白发丝磨蹭着带土小腹，这种又痒又酥麻的感觉令他很好过，带土从喉间憋出沉闷哼声，垂在身侧的手指动了动，尽力没去摸摸卡卡西的后脑勺。

相对于带土惊涛骇浪的思绪，卡卡西反而想得单纯得多。他不想在这个狭缝中跟带土无意义地用体术斗殴，而带土也恶狠狠撂下“无话可说”的话，卡卡西更不打算放带土用瞳术转移出去——比起去到神威空间或者回到战场，在这里拖住带土反而是更直接有效的选择。要是朝着这个目标努力，那么用的手段是什么就也不必在意了。

他专心吸吮散发热度的勃发性器，带土略显粗重的呼吸犹在耳畔，卡卡西的长裤被水打湿，冰冷不适地贴着他的腿，他空出右手去解开自己的腰带，左手仍然尽心尽责地撸动没能尽数被唇舌包裹的阴茎根部。带土伤痕累累的右脸在神情变换中更为扭曲，卡卡西像精密计算的人偶，把桩桩件件都准备好，带土心中看他便更不顺眼。

卡卡西只感觉自己被带土抓着头发往后拉，变得火热粗大的阴茎像木塞从他口中滑落，他的嘴角显出些红色血丝，那是卡卡西过于卖力的证明。带土眯起眼，面无表情地打量他，声音沙哑轻缓地说道：“你什么时候有强奸别人的乐趣？”

“你觉得我会认为这算乐趣吗？”卡卡西冷静地反驳他，喉结在带土的凝视中滑动了几下。

带土盯了他几秒，说道：“会。你会的。”

他搂着卡卡西，再次把他压倒在地。溅起的冰凉水花没让两人身体的热度消散多少，带土把卡卡西还没完全脱掉的长裤扒下来，有生以来头一次，他见到卡卡西从没在公共视野中暴露过的更多皮肤。他很白，在这昏暗空间尤其光洁，带土的手指轻轻地从卡卡西小腹摸下去，好像稍一用力，就会如同剪刀绞开贵重绸缎。

刚才色情的交融忽然停滞了，带土出神地抚摸着卡卡西，指尖的颤抖和轻柔犹如情人克制的触摸。卡卡西撞见带土晦涩难明的眼神，却知道并没那么简单。如果他们对彼此还存在呵护备至的温柔，那也不会涌动在这个时空。

在片刻僵持过后，带土的一根手指忽然捅进卡卡西后穴。这痛楚来得突然，就好像卡卡西身中流矢，带土看起来根本不想再多温存，他的手指带着些流水探得更深，全然枉顾卡卡西痛到缠成线团的眉毛。好像卡卡西刚才口交根本没取悦到他似的，又或者带土只记得卡卡西青涩的技巧让他偶尔痛到钻心，这个忍界之敌以十分折磨人的力道在做扩张。他究竟是想把卡卡西撕成两半，还是只想开辟能容纳他身体上违背意愿的那一部分罪恶器官的孔洞，实在不得而知。

他们的语言交流仅止于此，卡卡西尽力放松以配合带土的侵入，不过带土看上去并不在乎，他在看卡卡西，但也不止是看着他，少年人他年今日的久别重逢，不过是欲言又止的难诉衷肠。他们好像是学着大人的方式来折磨彼此的死对头，矛盾和宿仇还停留在某日午后忍术训练场里，优等生对笨蛋的嘲笑。可那倒美好得多啦！不是么？

这期间，恨也十分轻薄，爱也极为轻慢，卡卡西几乎觉得他与带土、带土与水门班的回忆，整个地融化掉了。这个狭缝充斥着奔涌向东，不再回头的溪流。

带着些许仁慈的手指被收回去，取而代之的是卡卡西曾妥善对待过的阴茎。带土扶着它，插入了卡卡西有点红肿的后穴，他的手指还记得那种紧热触感，带土几乎是暗地里憋着口气才能对准了插进去的，他好像迎面吃了发卡卡西打来的雷切，那种酸麻触电的感觉直冲大脑。两人在水中折腾，身体只觉忽冷忽热。

卡卡西喘着粗气，他伸手摸了摸两人交合之处，入手只觉得温热黏稠，于是更确定自己受伤流血了。但他不以为意，只是无声地看着带土，颇有“你想以怎样频率来都可以”的意味。

“……”带土低哼一声，轻声说道，“我根本不在乎现在的你会是什么样，但我不会杀你，至少是现在。”

“……是吗？真感谢你。”卡卡西惨痛地笑起来。

带土忽然伸出手，在卡卡西左眼的伤痕上轻轻拂过。他捧着卡卡西的脸，几乎让卡卡西颤抖起来，那种从深不见底的空洞里飘出来的寒意，弥漫在他与带土的任何温柔接触之中。

在毫无意义的几句对话后，两人又变得沉默。带土掐着卡卡西的腰，不管不顾地冲撞起来，他是深深埋入卡卡西身体的利剑，也是扎在卡卡西心脏十余年的尖刺，虚幻的或真实的疼痛，永远都不会真正离卡卡西而去。带土这时候才有片刻的空闲思考卡卡西，他一点儿也不讨厌他，带土甚至觉得卡卡西可怜了。原本就身处虚情假意的世界里，何必要像飞蛾扑火那样，来苦苦追寻什么宇智波带土？假如飞蛾失去了光辉，又该在黑夜中往何处去？

不如承认在这个世界中……本来就没什么光芒可寻。曾经的他和现在的卡卡西为之痛苦的，只是对虚幻的那么点可笑留恋。我有多么痛恨你，就有多么怜爱你，可你终究是最无辜的那一个，卡卡西。

带土的阴茎在卡卡西后穴里抽动着，保持着某种韵律，有时候又随性地变换节奏。他使得水流连续不断地激起涟漪，拍湿了两人身上挂着的仅存的布料，卡卡西从嘴唇中流泻低微痛苦的闷哼，转瞬又被他自己急促的呼吸打断。他与带土间的性交可谓毫无技术性，带土托着卡卡西的腰，阴茎漫无目的地进出，有时候他把卡卡西顶得很痛，那是太过深入的原因；偶尔卡卡西因为前列腺被挤压而飘出些愉快呻吟，带土也充耳不闻。

他用自己的方式和感情在侵犯卡卡西，带土根本没想过要交流。在酷刑般的抽送过后，或许让卡卡西神态万千的成就感取代了带土心中的暴戾，他把卡卡西的双腿环在自己腰间，而后富有侵略性地抵着对方的弱点摩擦。带土锻炼得很壮健，他的体力此刻转换为同卡卡西交媾的动力，他比小时候长得更好看了啊……带土心想，但这同我也没有很大关系了。

无论是怜爱与欣赏的情绪，还是轻蔑与嘲笑的感情，带土总是轻飘飘地对自己说，“这与我也没什么关系了”，似乎这句咒语一出，他便百病皆除，喜乐无忧。只是一想到他真的要切断同卡卡西的关联，将他送入无边美满的梦中，那道伫立于慰灵碑前的身影烟消云散，他心底仍有个声音说，你还是愿意同他有些关系的。

他埋首卡卡西胸膛，腰肌渐渐不再抽动了。带土保持着这种卑劣又淫靡的结合方式，在卡卡西怀抱中轻轻颤抖起来。

卡卡西在高热中回过神，双手搂住带土毛茸茸的脑袋。他从前是不愿意这么做的，可如若现在不多摸摸带土，兴许就再也没法挨到他衣角啦；卡卡西此时发现，他没有自己所想的那么正义凛然，只要带土指责他毁坏了自己的梦想，这个让全世界陷入梦境、与成为火影无关的梦想，卡卡西还是会立即说“对不起”的。

对不起，对不起。卡卡西心说，不要难过啊……

他以为带土哭了，哭泣也没有关系！英雄总是会为了没能及时挽救更多美好而流泪的。这份遗憾，促使了伟大。卡卡西感觉到左眼刺痛，他以为带土此刻心中难受极了，以致于这对联结的写轮眼也开启了灼灼的万花筒。卡卡西睁着左眼，不免有些微晕眩。

可是没有，卡卡西想错了，就如同他以为宇智波带土的英名凝固在慰灵碑上一样。带土抬起头，卡卡西才发现他是在笑。那种残忍而讥讽的笑容，跟悲伤没丝毫联系。他好像志得意满，因为身负盛名的天才卡卡西也在带土身下伏诛；又或许嘲笑卡卡西看错了人，宇智波带土是这么癫狂，全然没有年少时的天真。

写轮眼的血色在带土眼中打转，他眼中的卡卡西已经骤然变了脸色。带土勾着嘴角，扭曲地笑道：“我陪你在这闹够了，卡卡西……这不是你我该久待的地方，就这样回去吧。”

卡卡西想要再压制下写轮眼的力量已来不及，带土发动了开启神威空间的瞳术，他只能眼睁睁看着自己与带土一同被抽离这个狭缝。他们还手握着手，还耳鬓厮磨，还肌肤相贴，可归宿竟然是你死我活的战场，卡卡西绝望到有些想笑了。

带土什么也不再吐露。他并指如刀，轻轻勾了勾卡卡西右手的食指与中指，似乎在说：就这么结束好了。

-完-


End file.
